Ashlyn and the 7 straight but close male friends
by whoareyouwhydoyouwanttokn
Summary: It is a total insult/take off of the classic Disney Story Snow White and the 7 Dwarves


Idea: Re-do Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. Maybe something like -Ashlyn and the seven non-homosexual but close male friends  
  
Characters: Example Name Title, Why Stuff About Them for a joke about their occupancy Occupancy Likes/Dislikes Other  
  
Raun Bashful. There was no purpose for this title. He is Robin's twin. He is a very funny person. He is an artist. He is of coarse more than an artistic twin, he is an undercover Gang person thing (not like "bandana gangs" or the mafia, but some sort of secretive gang). But his friends think he is a DJ. His likes are searching the Internet for secretive things and meeting people from different countries (planning, hint, hint). His dislikes are people that ask questions. He is suspiciously quiet. Some fear that he is planning something mischievous. He is also Catholic.  
  
Robin Sneezy. There was no purpose for this title. He is Raun's twin. He too, is an artist. He is only an artistic twin, with a very artistic job. He works at a cake decorating company, it is technically drawing. His likes are drawing and playing with frosting. He doesn't like his name because he thinks it's a girl's name. He has no idea what his brother is up to.  
  
Danny Sleepy. He just simply sleeps a lot, and can also fall asleep almost anywhere. He works at a mattress store. He likes to write short non-important stories, and some poems. He doesn't have that many dislikes, but he does hate big secrets. He grew up right next door to "Dopey"/Patchy. Kara had dumped him very recently because of his relationship with his "friend" Johnny.  
  
Patchy Dopey. Title is self-explanatory. No one knows his actual name, he has been known as Patchy (The Canadian Pirate) for so long that even his grandparents call him that. The name Patchy came from his all time favorite story that his close friend had written (Danny). He likes long walks on the beach discussing books, music, and movies. His dislikes are short walks on the beach in the afternoon watching children throw sand at each other and not being invited to join.  
  
Jimmy (James) Doc. There was no purpose for this title. He works at a music store, simple. The reason for not having a huge explanation for Jimmy is because I don't care, there are already enough characters, do I really have to know everything about all of them? He likes music obviously, he also loves going to movies. He dislikes books.  
  
Mark Grumpy. He was given the title Grumpy because he is pissed off about his crap job. He has a crap job at Sears fixing things, he hates it so much, but has been there for so long that he just thinks that there is no other job that he can do. His likes are vacations, away from work. His dislikes are getting up in the morning to go to a job that he hates.  
  
Nathan Happy. Title is self-explanatory. He is an actor. Hasn't gotten any big jobs. He is also a waiter at a very fancy restaurant (can you say cliché?) His likes are getting a chance to show off his "acting skills", and Cher. He just loves Cher. His dislikes are people that don't match, some people just shouldn't be able to dress themselves.  
  
Brett Prince. Title was given to him, because someone had to be the prince. He is an actual actor. He is on the big screen. His likes are the paranormal, movies (not just his), and pirates. His dislikes are people with absolutely no sense of humor.  
  
Ashlyn Snow White. She works at Borders. She likes pirates, the paranormal, Brett, movies, and kitties. Her dislikes are her stepmother, Country Clubs, and Matt Damon.  
  
Story: This story is a complete insult/take off of the classic Disney story Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. Now since this story is a "new" version, we can't have a crazy jealous queen trying to kill her stepdaughter over jealousy because of a truth telling magic mirror. So instead, I decided to have (ready for this?) a crazy jealous Country Club member stepmother trying to turn Ashlyn into a new generation her. Not as dramatic as Snow White's problem, but still bad. Ashlyn is not a rebellious teen feeling confused and alone, she is a junior college dropout feeling confused and alone. She has a steady job at a local Borders. She doesn't even need a job because of Marilyn (the evil stepmother, if it wasn't obvious enough for you). Marilyn thinks that they are higher in class and shouldn't have to do what someone lower in class tells them (the customers). It may seem like a perfect life, but Ashlyn wants more. She wants to embrace life, get the best of both worlds (she's still looking for the good part in the "Country Club World"). Now to get to the actual story, and the "seven dwarves" part. In my version, they are not dwarves. They are just kind of poor guys that all have to live together to keep their really big, nice, rented out house. Yes, you can rent a whole house. (They are not gay) Yippee, the time in the story to tell you how she happened to get there. Back to the original Snow White, it would be really weird to let a total stranger live in your house now days. So, Ashlyn's sister, Marie, is friends with Josh (Joshua) whose cousin, Kara, just broke up with Danny, one of the seven men. A lot to take in, but after everything else, I believe you can handle it.  
  
Once upon a time, the time was a few months ago. It was a warm summer's morning when the yelling started. The argument had two contributors, Marilyn and Ashlyn. The shouts had finally simmered by afternoon, which was the same time that Ashlyn stormed out of the big house that was planted in a little town called Los Angeles. Ashlyn's bags were packed and thrown in the back of her nice new black Jeep. She had her cell phone out franticly calling up Marie to ask if she has any place where she could stay. Marie didn't, but she offered to call some friends to see if it would be ok with them if she bunked at their place. Ashlyn didn't have many friends, she found it difficult to find a person with the same interests. Marie had finally found a place Ashlyn could stay, a pretty good size house with 7 guys. Ashlyn hesitated, but figured "why not?" She got the address, it wasn't too far away, and headed over. She arrived at the door, Raun answered. She was silent for second, but then asked, "Um, I hate to bother you, but my sister said that she knew you and it would be ok if I stayed here for awhile." Raun quickly shot back, "Who sent you, what do you really want, go away you can't have it!" Ashlyn, dazed and confused, answered his questions as well as she could, "I'm Ashlyn, I need a place to stay for a week or two. See what happened, I had a fight with my stepmother and don't have any friends to ask to stay at their place. Please let me stay." Raun wasn't sure what to do with her, so he brought her inside to see if one of the other guys knew her. None of them recognized her, or knew her sister. Ashlyn called her sister and found out that it was Josh's cousin that dumped Danny The guys didn't care that much that she stayed, they thought it might be interesting if a women stayed with them. They also get a chance to test out their peephole in one of the showers (They just cut a 2ft X 1ft rectangle cut out of the wall with a simple glass thing over it and said it was a mistake from when they redid the bathroom. They decorated it so that it wouldn't be that obvious. There is a little door on the other side of wall of the bathroom, to open and look in ). There weren't any beds in the house that she could sleep on, so she crashed on the couch and kept her effects in the closet.  
  
All eight of them have gotten along quiet well, for only being one day. At night, band practice. Danny on the drums, Nathan on the guitar, Jimmy on the bass, and Patchy as vocals. The other three just listen. (In Snow White, they just play music. These people actually have a band ). They all convinced Danny into learning how to play the drums because: A. They needed a drummer for there none performing band, B. Because he has A.D.D., C. It's a good hobby.  
  
The next day at work, but who would walk threw those Borders doors, but the one she would love. He was an actor, they had never met, but he saw her and had to say hi. He approached her, "Hello, can you help me find a book?" She answered, "Yeah, sure. Any certain book?" He smiled and replied, "Actually, I wanted to know if you would like to have coffee some time." Shocked and slightly embarrassed at the thought of a human being, a very hot human being asking her out. She finally came up with an answer, "Sure, I get off in 45 minutes. Meet me in the parking lot." Forty-five minutes later he was standing in the parking lot, waiting, as he said he would. She had just exited the Borders doors, waving to signal him, she tripped. She fell right on her face. He ran to help her up. "Are you ok?" He worried. "Yeah, but I really wish that didn't happen" "Come on, let's go get that coffee" They had a nice time together, she finally found out his name, too. Brett. Sparks flew, emotions ran high. They had a lot in common. They made plans to go out that up coming Friday night. She gave him her cell phone number and address (at the guys house).  
  
By now, Marilyn is extremely curious as to what happened to her "project" (you know, making Ashlyn into her). Marilyn hired a spy, to follow Ashlyn around. The private investigator's name was Sean, he was new, but good at what he did. Sean followed her to work, to the store, everywhere. He took photos, made notes as to what she did, and even occasionally bought a book at Borders just to spy on her. Marilyn found out what she wanted. Where she worked, lived, shopped, ate, her friends, and those she loved.  
  
The rest of the week just seemed to take forever to pass. Of coarse, Sean had seen everything, and told Marilyn. Marilyn decided that in order to get Ashlyn back, she had to make her believe that Brett was paid to go out with her. Marilyn sent Ashlyn a letter (obviously no return address) telling her that he lost a bet and had to ask a girl out that his friend picked out. When Ashlyn received the letter, she was heart stricken. She felt used, and confused. Who the hell sent her this letter? How did they know?  
  
-------------------------  
  
The only homosexuals in this story are: Danny - with Johnny Nathan - is alone 


End file.
